Say Sorry!
by LaylaPlum
Summary: 'Dammit! Don't smirk at me, you jerk! Untie me' ... 'Not until you say that you're sorry.' InoShikamaru


**Summary:** "Dammit! Don't smirk at me, you jerk! Untie me!""Not until you say that's you're sorry""I didn't do anything!" Or did she? Ino/Shikamaru _ONE SHOT_

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be putting up a disclaimer, now would I?

Say Sorry!

_I can't help it. She's just so cute when she's frustrated. It's so troublesome.._

Shikamaru smirked up at the blonde-haired-blue-eyed girl who was currently tied up to a tree and thrashing with all of her might, trying to get loose. "It's not going to work, Ino. Struggling will only keep me from releasing you," Shikamaru mocked from afar. He's not as stupid as he looks! There was no way was he going anywhere near an enraged Ino-- bound against a tree or not! "If I get anywhere near you, you'll kick me." He kept on smirking. That same damn smirk!

Ino scowled. "I promise! I won't kick you! Just let me go!" She stopped her mad rampage, and her legs fell back down to the earth beside the tree.

"No."

"NO!" Her eyes blazed into flames and she began to tug against the rope. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Shikamaru suddenly felt pity for the poor tree he had decided to tie Ino to. The way she was acting, he seriously thought she would catch the tree (her included) on fire. He finally registered that he heard a slight growl in her voice. Hm..

_Fun..._

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned lazily against the nearest tree behind him. "You should know quite well what you did, Yamanaka Ino." He closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows as if remembering a moment in time not too long ago.

Ino, if possible, got even angrier but she didn't thrash against her bindings again. "No, I don't know! Tell me, what did I do!" Trying to be patient, Ino decided to sweet talk her way out of things, even if it was to scream an answer out of him!

Shikamaru opened one eye to gaze at her. He released a sigh. His body went lack. "Ino.." he whined, "you really don't remember?"

_"Come on! It'll be fun!"_

_Ino grabbed hold of Chouji and Shikamaru's arms before dragging them off towards the town. "Clothes are always fun to buy!" She winked at them as she pulled them along._

_"Ugh. Ino, why can't we just go buy ramen or go back to my place? My mom's a pretty good chef!" Chouji attempted to talk his way out of the Male Torture also known as the Shopping Center. But Shikamaru knew better. There's no talking Ino out of using someone else's money for her own personal benifit. She turned back to them and gave them her signature giggle - prissy and smug._

_"What? And ruin this 21 inch waist? You're kidding, right? I--" But before she could finish her sentence, she caught a rather interesting scene out of the corner of her eye._

_Around the corner came Sakura Sasuke and Naruto, all arguing (well..Sakura and Naruto were arguing. Sasuke just stood there and looked bored) probably about their lates mission were Naruto screwed up horribly yet somehow saved the day, but Sakura and Sasuke were way too stubborn to admit that and thank him. It happened all the time. Ino knew them waaay too well. It almost scared her sometimes._

_Ino glared at the trio, never once releasing her deadly grip from her teammates. Her grip tightened as Kakashi's students walked on down the street. Suddenly, Sakura's emerald green eyes met with Ino's shining blue ones, and sparks immediantly flew. _

_As if by reflex, Sakura's arms shoot up and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck, and she planted a big, loud smooch on his cheek. Ino sent her a deadly glare, but didn't waste a second. She wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's arm and cuddled her head against his, all the while maintaining her deadly glare with Sakura. Shikamaru turned his head away, so she couldn't see his blush._

_Choji and Naruto just stood there. Feeling pathetic. And unloved. But somewhat happy that they weren't dragged in to the daily life of teenage girls. Hormones. ...It's a scary thing (AN: ok... back on topic, kagura XD)_

_As Sakura half-pulled/half-dragged Sasuke down the street, Naruto following in tow; Ino dragged Shikamaru and Chouji along in the opposite direction, forgetting her earlier goal of hitting the store while it was still open. She fumed until she got to her house, flung open the door and slammed it closed right in Shikamaru and Chouji's face. They turned, confused, and headed towards their own homes, knowing Ino would be in a better mood tommorow._

A light blushed played across Shikamaru's face as he remembered the feel of Ino's body pressed against his. Never before in her years of pointless and troublesome rivalry did she ever _ever _hug him, or make him signifigant in any way. Still, even though she didn't kiss him like Sakura had to Sasuke, he felt..what was the word.. like he was in love. Maybe that was why he had taken such drastic measures. You know, to ensure that Ino never "used" him (or Chouji) ever again. He didn't have to ditch her tied to a tree. But he did. Mainly because he was mad becuase she slammed the door in their face without another word.

But as Shikamaru walked away from the forest and into the village, trying desperately to ignore a shreiking and captive Ino releasing a string of curses at him, he thought that maybe, just maybe, _maybe_ in his crazy, lazy, eventless life, that just maybe he was in love.

**A/N: blech That kinda sucks. But it's an idea that's been bothering me for a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long time. Heh heh. Yea I know it's kinda short, but hey, I didn't really have anything to write. Like.. no inspiration. I kinda wrote it as I went. So yea. It's really bad. But o well. You wasted the last 5 min. of your life ALL on your own, ok? **

**Ok. Scroll down. Do you see that button? Yes the one that says "Submit". Ok? Click it. Yes I'm sure. Now, leave me a comment. Review whatever. I don't care what you put. You can tell me your whole life story of just put "Hmm... cake." Just make sure it's nothing too stupid. ..No..No I'm just kidding. Stupid people are funny so just say w/e, ok? ok! **


End file.
